


Adventure

by slodwick



Series: Baby Girl [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Adventure

Parent's parking is across the street. It's pretty packed, but that's to be expected on the first day. They wait together at the corner, and she smiles at the crossing guard. It's September, but it's still chilly. Tomorrow, she'll need a sweater.

"Did you remember your lunchbox?"

"Uh-huh." She's not even looking, eyes huge, staring in awe at three stories of brick and opportunity ahead of them.

Caroline sees a lot of things. She's always seen the power in Clark, always known he was special. Now, though, she sees power of a different sort. Power she can have. And she's always been special, too.

All around them, children are loud and giggling, the world a flood of bright colors and dirty hands. Itching to join them, she looks so brave. The excitement and adventure pours off of her in waves. She looks like Carter at the mouth of the tomb; she looks like Earhart beside her plane; she looks so terribly small.

"And your crayons? And paper? Did you put those in your bag?"

"Yes." Her slender arms wrap behind her, clutching at the pink backpack. She sways in place, taking little steps away, still staring towards the door. She's already gone.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, be good, and have fun, sweetheart. I'll be waiting right here when school's over."

"Ok, Mama." The words are barely out before she's rushing up the steps, blond ponytail swinging side to side. One quick glance back, and one adorable grin in the sunshine. "Bye!"

Martha lowers her hand, the instinctual wave mostly pointless. She's done this before, and she remembers how much it hurt. It hurt more this time, though.


End file.
